


Family Reunion

by lucretia_the_director



Series: Vaugely Interconnected Magcretia [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Balance Campaign, F/M, Family, Found Family, Handwave-y Defeat of the Hunger, Love, M/M, Reunions, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretia_the_director/pseuds/lucretia_the_director
Summary: For the first time in his life, Taako Taaco did not mind the fact that his makeup had been irreparably ruined by tears. Nor did he mind that the tears staining his shirt weren't his because, for the first time in so fucking long, Lup was in his arms where she belonged.





	Family Reunion

For the first time in his _life_ , Taako Taaco did not mind the fact that his makeup had been irreparably ruined by tears. Nor did he mind that the tears staining his shirt weren't his because, for the first time in so fucking long, Lup was in his arms where she belonged.

And if she was clinging to Barry just as desperately as she was clinging to him, well, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Magnus and Lucretia were kissing, hands grasping at shoulders and hips and faces and hair, unwilling to let go but unable to stop themselves from pulling back every few seconds to stare at each other.

Davenport had his head buried in Merle's neck, the only one of them never comfortable with displays of affection in front of the rest of the crew, and he seemed determined to crawl in under Merle's skin.

But they weren't separate by any means, a mass of tangled limbs and red fabric (shyly presented to them by Lucretia, who had kept their robes and jackets in a locked chest in her office all these years) sprawled on the grass in the quad of the Bureau, surrounded by the wreckage of their victory against the Hunger.

Lucretia was the first to start laughing hysterically, the stress and guilt and responsibility of the last decade finally having a chance to fall away, leaving behind the comparatively carefree girl she had been for more than a century.

Magnus was next, seeing a flash of the woman he had fallen in love with had him clutching her to his chest and rolling happily towards the rest of his family. 

Merle and Davenport, from the relief and the proximity to such overwhelming amounts of joy, were unable to contain their laughter as they were pinned between each other and the rest of the group.

Taako and Lup, as stubborn as always, managed to contain themselves until Magnus reached out and crushed them against his chest, as much as he could considering Lucretia hadn't abandoned her position and clearly had no intention of doing so; she did reach out and grab Barry's arm, dragging him into the embrace and startling a laugh out of him.

The joyous laughter was enough to draw the attention of the rest of the Bureau, who were surprised to see their friends and their Director dressed in the uniforms of the very people they were supposed to be fighting.

Carey, Killian, No-3113, and Angus approached cautiously, loosely circling the group.

"Sirs? Ma'ams?" That was Angus, hovering hesitantly just beyond the pile.

Taako squirmed until his head and a single arm were free of the still hysterical mass. "We won, Ango!" he shouted breathlessly, grabbing his hand and tugging until he fell into the pile. "We saved the goddamn world!"

Carey took that as an invitation to dive in and latch onto Magnus gleefully. Killian was a bit more hesitant but found herself pulled into the group just as easily. No-3113 hung back, just at the edge of the group, but still found hands reaching towards her welcomingly.

"I see the family's grown since we were all together last," Lup said, delightedly.

"You bet it has. And I'm not letting any of you go ever again."

_

"So, who's kid is this, anyway," Lup asked, ruffling Angus' hair. He leaned into her touch, soaking up the attention.

"Mine," Lucretia, Magnus, and Taako all claimed, simultaneously.

There was silence for a moment, then Lup laughed. "Gotta say, I did not see that one coming."

**Author's Note:**

> For Wooden Ducks Anonymous, who I promised angst free fluff and Magcretia.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucretia-the-director)


End file.
